falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebsex
Formerly a peaceful farming community with occasional raider interference, Ebsex was devastated during The Peg civil war that ended the reign & life of Yarbor Gurns. The first to rise against his rule, the town was destroyed by Gurns himself in 2249, though is remembered throughout the region. History Ebsex was founded in a field 40 miles to the Northwest of Winnipeg in early Thaw, 2166. It's founders were an assorted collection of vagabonds, migrant farmers, outcasts, and petty criminals from the Badlands Territory and elsewhere. They discovered wild Razor-grain, along with other cereal crops and several voiced the suggestion of staying to cultivate the crops. Most of the group, unused or unwilling to do this moved on, but a small group of them stayed, pitching a rough camp. Most of their early time was spent attempting to construct Sod houses, finally making a stable one in May. At the same time others were roughly caring for the grain. They harvested that fall, trading some to nomadic caravans that passed through, mainly for tools and clothes. The first winter was harsh, with illness and frostbite wide-spread, but luckily no one died. The next Thaw they replanted the Razor-grain, and also searched for better building materials. They would benefit in this, encountering several of their comrades as they drifted back east. Many said they spent the winter in a small hamlet about four miles further west. Intrigued, several farmers followed them back to the ruins, finding a surprising amount of scavenge. This group told the other farmers, who invited their drifting kin to join them at farming. This marked the beginning of Ebsex as a community, with the scavenging and reconstruction of the ruined hamlet in place of the sod houses seen as it's key event. Now with warm and somewhat stable houses, the people of Ebsex (as they called it) could focus wholly on farming, which they did for the next five years. They were awoken from this in 2172 however, when the town was attacked by raiders. Striking while the people were in the fields, the raid was without bloodshed, and they made out with a moderate amount of food. In response to this, the farmers would organize themselves into a militia, and train every other week. The town was attacked again in 2179 by rutting Rad-stags, and the militia handled them well, killing the pair with only the loss of a thumb. The town remained relatively quiet after this into the next century, until raiders returned in 2202. This group was better organized than the last, and the militia took heavy casualties before beating them back. This raid also coincided with the increase of caravans passing through town, including some from nearby The Peg. The farmers proved to be voracious spenders, buying trinkets and alcohol, as well as other items to relieve monotony and boredom. The relocation and destruction of the original Peg decreased the frequency of traffic, but caravans still did good trade in Ebsex. the town was visited by raiders again in 2216, but this time they approached peacefully. The leader introduced himself as Yarbor Gurns, and he announced that he was offering the town a chance to peacefully surrender, and they had one hour to decide. The townspeople were initially split on their reply, some wanted to attack the raiders, while others wanted to surrender, having identified the weapons they carried. At the end of the hour Gurns demanded their answer, and teh town reluctantly surrendered, joining his budding empire. Despite this, life changed little in Ebsex, the only difference was a portion of the harvest sent to Gurns, and several 'guards' assigned, who tended to stay out of the farmers way. A large minority still grumbled amongst themselves, but otherwise peace resumed in town. Trouble wouldn't return until early 2240, with Gurns, now king of The Peg, demanding more grain from the town, as well as drafting the young men there. The drunken shooting of a well-liked woman later that year compounded the unrest, which smouldered until 2247. The event that unleashed the townspeople wrath and frustration was the beating of a local by one of the raiders, which caused those nearby to intervene. After killing their 'guards' Ebsex sent out for mercenaries to help train them as well as protect against the retaliation. This state of rebellion was accidentally saved by the ambush of one of Gurns' warbands, and their survival inspired rebellions in other villages in the kingdom. With the aid of their mercenaries Ebsex survived two years of the civil war, until Gurns arrived in person in 2249 who destroyed the village. There were few survivors, but the town lives on in the memory of the region, as the place were Gurns' reign began to wobble. Economy Ebsex possesed a simple agrarian economy, with goods bartered for with their neighbors or passing caravans. A general store was built near the end of it's life but most still perferred bartering as they had for decades. Government There wasn't a real government in Ebsex for the first seven decades, the farmers dealing with issues as they saw fit, with disputes settled privately or through moderation if the parties were unable to decide themselves. During the uprising however, a town council was established to help lead the town during the struggle. They would pass few resolutions before their destruction however. Category:Communities Category:Manitoba